Object-oriented technology continues to be an increasingly important tool for generating portable application code that can be readily used and reused. A basic premise of object-oriented technology is the use of objects. An object is a run-time entity with a specific set of instance methods and variables associated therewith.
In an effort to enhance the usability, portability, reliability and interoperability of objects, certain standards have been created. One group responsible for such standardization is referred to as the Object Management Group (OMG), which is a consortium of corporations, businesses and users interested in promoting object-oriented technology.
The Object Management Group has taken great steps in its standardization efforts. For example, the OMG is responsible for the creation of an object request broker (ORB), which is used to provide communications between clients and servers within a computing environment. The ORB is based upon an architecture touted by OMG and referred to as the Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA).
One goal of the OMG is to provide distributed object-oriented applications and systems that coincide with the needs and desires of the ever-changing computing industry. This goal includes supporting communicatively coupled peripheral devices that may or may not have been supported at the time when an embedded or mobile-computing device was programmed.
Although efforts have been made to meet the goals of the OMG, and of the object-oriented industry as a whole, further enhancements are still needed. For example, a need exists for an object-oriented computing environment that provides for the dynamic creation of objects to meet system needs.